


You Keep Me Grounded

by lgbtwinks



Series: Larry Prompts [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Angel Harry Styles, Bottom Harry, Bottom Harry Styles, Heaven & Hell, King Louis Tomlinson, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, M/M, Modern Royalty, Royal Louis, Top Louis, larry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 21:49:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13221924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgbtwinks/pseuds/lgbtwinks
Summary: Louis gazed at the naked man with the wings, “What the fuck are you?” Louis was in awe of his beauty, his rosy pink lips and his milky white skin. He looked so pure and God-like.Or where guardian angels exists in a land filled with agony and false pride. ( prompt sent by @curliecreature on my twitter)





	You Keep Me Grounded

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited

You keep me grounded (angel harry human Louis) prompt by curliecreature 

  
_Angel of God, my guardian dear_  
_To whom his love commits me here_  
_Ever this day, be at my side_  
_To light and guard, to rule and guide_  
_Amen._

_The Past_

The existence of heaven and hell has been debated by many over the years. How could God exist when he cannot be seen by the eyes of moral man?

The visual imagery of a land of colour-less paradise filled with beautiful angels --dressed in white robes, soft baby-soft skin and rosy cheeks filled Louis’ mind.

  
Angels are just a fragment of imagination. A land of such beauty has to come with a catch to it.

  
Hell is a place on earth, Louis often thinks.  
He could believe in Hell, but the existence of guardian angels was juvenile for him. Heaven is on earth, but not for a pauper like him though.

The Royal family in Flicker lived in paradise; that heaven he always hears about.

  
Louis’ mother worked hard to ensure that her children lived a passable life.

She knew that living in a small village was hard. She knew being a single mother was hard, but she kept trying for her family.

The wind gushed outside and the darkness of the sky was an indication, that night time approaching the Tomlinson household shortly.

The twins gather around Louis’ tiny cot, their hands resting on their lips to mask their giggles.

Louis tried to show no attention to his sisters. He wanted to sleep after a day occupied forgetting his fail attempts of getting employed.

  
“Could you little brats get out of my room? I had a rough day, yeah?” Louis says causing the two eight year olds to giggle more at their older brother.

  
He proceeds to pull the covers over his entire body like a mummy. He desires to disappear and forget about his annoying brats of sisters. At least Lottie and Fizzy left Louis alone and rarely spoke to him.

  
He was fond of the silence and could care less about the interaction with his siblings.

  
Daisy dives herself, putting her entire body on her older brother, “Oh Lou-Lou, tell us the story about the guardian angels that mama always tells us before bed.”

  
Before Louis has a chance to answer Daisy, his other sister, Phoebe jumped on him.  
“C’mon Lou-Lou don’t be a meanie and tell us.”

  
Louis exhaled and pushed his sisters off. The twins fell to the floor with a thump, earning a smirk from their other brother.

  
Louis never understood why his mother told his sisters and him those stupid stories about angels. Angels are not real and never will be. He rather she told them about working hard and not these made believe stories.

  
He lets on a groan, “Fine but you have to tidy up dining room first.” The twins stared at each other for a few seconds before running out of Louis’ room to clean up.

  
At first, Louis thought asking the twins to tidy up would make them tired and leave him alone. But boy was he wrong. The twins came back twenty minutes in their sleeping wear and their dirty looking stuffed bears around their arms.

  
Daisy jumped on Louis’ bed while Phoebe grabbed a stool and sat on it next to the bed.

There was a chance that Lottie and Fizzy would return home to save him. However, if that happen it would be the work of fiction and luck. The seventeen year old and the fifteen year old got jobs taking care of the horses in the royal house.

  
He was a bit jealous that his little sister could get a stable job before him. His mother worked at the royal house as a maid. The family never told the king and queen that as they feared the risk of being fired.

  
There was a faint knocking on Louis’ bedroom door before it was opened. Louis saw Jay, his mother and the bags under her eyes. He knew she tried her best.

  
She sat on the bed by Louis’ feet, the twins rushed to hug their mother. Jay smiled at her youngest kids with such joy. She loved being a mother to Louis, Lottie, Fizzy, Daisy and Phoebe. Surely, they did not have much, but they had enough.

  
They had life and they had each other.  
Jay kissed her Daisy once then Phoebe twice, and patted her only son’s leg.

  
“Girls, your brother had a long day. I’ll tell the story this time, but it is off to bed.”

  
The two girls hummed in agreement.

  
Jay patted her son’s leg once more,” God loves us so much that he gave us guardian angels. These angels protect us from the evil of the world…They’re like our friends who help us every day when we are in need and comfort us. Sometimes mummy needs some extra help to love her babies, and our guardian angels give us that extra love-“

  
Jay paused to see her daughters sleeping. She knew that Louis was the person who fooled the twins into cleaning the dining room.

She took both girls out of Louis room (with his help) and sat at his bed once more.  
She fiddled her fingers. It was such a bad habit she developed over the years.

  
“Lou, I have something important to tell you. “ 

  
“What is it, mum?” Louis asked unsure of what was happening. Louis’ mother was never the type to break news to him. She took him bluntly which meant something was wrong.

  
Jay exhaled a long breath, “I spoke to your father. He got into some problems with the royal family and the law. Your father was never the smartest man in the world. You know we always had our problems, and as much as I say I hate him, I mean it. We try our best for you and the girls-“

“Get on with it mum,” Louis interrupts her.

Jay closes her eyes. She knows if she looks at Louis, she will start to cry, “The king and queen wanted someone to marry their daughter, and your father traded you for his crimes. I am not fond of this idea, Louis. But I believe that this marriage will be good for you and for us. I know how much you desire to have a better life with riches and happiness. I know they can give you that life.”

Louis could not help but to roll his eyes, “So you expect me to just go into the palace and be okay? “  
“All I ask is you meet the king and queen tomorrow and tell them your decision.”

 

The next day Louis wakes up with the sunlight shining on his face. He allowed himself to laze and get out of bed slowly. His mind weighed on meeting the king and queen. He did not have a plan or a speech to approach the royal family.

  
Louis was mad at the world for being so unfair. His father was not an honest man and he knew this, but he never thought that he would trade his only son his way.

  
Louis kept thinking about his mother and his sister. He knew being the king’s son-in-law had it rewards, not just status and wealth. He would be granted an opportunity to make a different for his village and the entire country.

  
He also thinks about the princess and her reaction would be to the arranged marriage. He heard many stories of her being spoiled and bratty.

  
A girl like her grew up with class and status. She got the finer things the village had to offer and Louis was just the son of the maid.  
He took a shower and changed into his best clothes.

With each step he took closer to the palace and each person who greeted him at the gates. He had decided what his fate would be and he was going to accept it.

He entered the palace’s main lobby to see a young well-built man with a lovely smile and puppy dog eyes.

  
“Hello, you must be Louis, right? “ The stranger questioned as he stared at him, “My name’s Liam. My mum is the cook here and I’m the butler. “

  
Louis shook Liam’s extended hand, “Please to meet you, Liam. How do you know why name? I didn’t tell you or wrote a letter to the palace.”

  
Liam chuckled liking Louis already, “King Calder just said to look out for a man around my age, and guide him to him the study when he arrives. “

  
“Well I guess it is off to the study we go.”

Louis felt a presence close by, but ignored it as he walked alongside Liam to meet the king.

 

 

  
The Present day  
Being married to Princess Eleanor was quite simple. She stopped being bratty after the first year of their marriage. Princess Eleanor fell in love with Louis slowly after the news of the arrangement. She was angry at her parents for allowing her to marry a common person who came from a background like his.

  
Louis could not earn the title as king until King Calder gives him the title. Louis loved living the palace and having his sisters with him.

  
He misses his mother dearly. His mother passed away a few months ago. He misses her silly guardian angel stories and her love for her kids.

  
Louis sat in the darkness of the study. He somehow loved the slumber mood it gave.

Eleanor was planning a ball in honour of their second year anniversary tonight. It was such on short notice to have such a ball, but Eleanor loved the attention they got. 

Lottie visited him in the study to get some last minute measurements for her brother’s suit.

  
“I came into the study for silence and alone time, you know. “ Louis said as he sewed the loose fabric unto his shoulder.

  
Lottie poked him with her needle,” Please shut up, so I can fix you up. Eleanor wants you and Fizzy to taste the cake Liam baked for tonight.”

  
“Liam should stick to being a butler, doing cakes is his mother’s job. He wants to put the dear old woman out of her job,” Louis teases, earning him another poke from Lottie’s needle.

  
“Oh shush you, and let me finish this jacket.”

  
Louis looks out the window and tries to recollect his past life in his little house in the village.

 

 

 

“C’mon God, all the other guardian angels have visited their people. Why can’t I?”

  
God exhaled looking at the boy with the milky skin and curry hair, “You’re the youngest of all the guardian angels, Harry. You’re too innocent to go in such a dark place. You can watch him in the comfort of heaven, where you are protected. “

  
A pout appeared on Harry’s pink lips, “But God, I wouldn’t get hurt. I promise,” The boy look around heaven to take one final look of it, “ I would not anything happen to me. I feel like I am useless to protect my person. I can sense he is sad and I just want to make him feel happy. Please God.”

  
God stared at Harry. He knew that Harry’s curiosity with earth since he got trained as a guardian angel, would only light that flaming desire to go.

  
“You may go down on earth but you have come back, I want you to give a report on your person.”

  
Harry ran and Jump over God’s desk to hug him. “Yes, I promise.”

  
Harry exited God’s main office to find his best friends, Niall and Zayn. He found pair playing with the kids at the entrance gate of heaven.

  
The kids left when they saw Harry to have a chat with God.

  
“Guess who’s going on earth to meet their person? Me that’s who,” Harry giggled, flipping his hair. He left out the part with him begging God to visit his person.

  
They did not have to know that.

  
Niall hugged the shorter boy, “That’s great, Harry. You can finally get to meet him, when I appear to my person, I feel like I have a purpose.”

  
Zayn could not help but to snicker at Harry,” He doesn’t believe in you yet you want to visit him. Harry, he isn’t a good person. I am surprised that God gave him a guardian angel. And one who’s the nicest and kindest one there is. You should just give –“

  
‘Don’t be a fucking dick. Let Harry see him. We all know that you are just jealous because God banned you from seeing your person. I think it will be good for him. “Niall interrupts.

  
He saw a smile ghosting upon Harry’s lips so he continued, “Harry has been a guardian angel for so long and he seeks no praise or reward. He should be rewarded for his patience with his person for once. We both know that the two of us would ask God to swap persons, if we were in Harry’s situation. Maybe he could change Louis’ heart and make him believe. “

  
Zayn looks down in shame, “I love Harry and he is one of the best guardian angels. I just want him to be happy with someone who believes in us.”

  
“Don’t worry, he will believe in us soon.” Harry said as his white fluffy wings appear on his back. He flickers his wings and fly down to earth.

 

Louis lay motionless on his bed listening to laugher of the guests in the distance. Eleanor went all out in planning and designing the ball. She forgot about her husband. Louis did not mind her being the life of the party.

  
He wanted to be by himself.

  
Fizzy and the twins carried food and drinks to his room, so it was not like Louis was starving.

  
Louis envisioned his marriage with Eleanor differently. He thought that she would have been pregnant with their first born.

  
He thought being part of the royal family meant that he could make choices to better the kingdom. He just became a yes man, saying yes to everything the king and queen said.

Eleanor never wanted to take her mother’s place as queen. She just loved the idea of being in control.

  
Louis learnt that the Calder family cared the most about their image. They were richest royal family in north England and they tried to maintain that status to their people.

  
At an early age, the queen flew in best scholars to teach Eleanor and her little brother. The royal kids had to become well-rounded leaders. They were trained to develop many talents. Eleanor could draw while her brother could sing.

  
He did not blame Eleanor for being a perfectionist. He knew she got sucked into the world of being the perfect role model of the kingdom at an early age.

  
However, he did not agree with reason her parents for disowned her little brother. Louis liked Max for the person he was, and did not hold any form of judgment on him.

  
It has been years since Max saw his parents and Eleanor. The king created a law to banish his own flesh and blood from the kingdom.

  
Louis shifts a bit in the darkness, feeling his eyes shut tightly. He feels a presence from a distance. It felt like someone watching him from afar. He opened his eyes to see nothing but the darkness.

  
Louis mumbles shutting his eyes “Must be my imagination and mind playing tricks on me.”

  
Harry stood outside Louis’ bedroom window. It was first time he saw Louis this close in person.

He took a risk of appearing and making his presence be seen. Guardian angels were not supposed to been seen or heard. And Harry almost found himself breaking those rules tonight.

  
Harry normally visited Louis for a distance, but tonight he wanted to risk it all. He lied to God about it being his first time on earth. He knew it was wrong of him to be dishonest. He will ask God later for forgiveness like he does every night.

  
God got used to the fact that Harry prayed for forgiveness every day. Harry was one of the few angels that God didn’t look at their actions. He knew Harry was a good angel and he could be trusted.

  
He draws the letters of his name on the window, “Don’t worry my person, I will make you happy. “

  
Harry flies away from Louis’ room with a smile, as he watches him sleep. He could not wait to tell Niall and Zayn about his person.  
Later that night, Harry went to God and re-enacted his visit on earth. He left on the part about him staring at Louis like a creep.

Harry decided that tomorrow he would let his person see him. He just wants him to believe in him.

  
  
The sunrise of the morning brought Louis comfort and pain. The days of being royalty has killed his spirt. His sister working in the palace and Liam’s company are the only two things that are keeping him sane these days.

Louis may tease Liam for being the butler and other things in general. But the fact is; Louis would not trade their friendship for the world.

  
Louis sat next to Liam in the living room table. The help were banned from sitting with the family, but Louis told the king to suck it. The ban was then lifted for Liam only.

  
Liam was eating his second plate of pancakes. Louis stared at his best mate when he poured the syrup on it.  
Louis hummed tapping his fingers on the table, “I am tired of this image with the kingdom.”

  
Liam nodded indicating him to keep talking.

  
Louis kept tapping his fingers, “I just don’t wanna live this life being a yes man. I don’t want to just go with the flow of things. Eleanor’s great… I suppose. She’s nice to the girls and I am sure she would make a great queen. I feel like this life isn’t for me, mate. “

  
“What’s making you second guess yourself? This isn’t the Louis, I know. Are you sure something didn’t happen to you and El last night? “Liam questioned taking a bite of his pancakes.

  
Liam continued, “Eleanor has been different these days, moody almost. She’s been making me run silly errands with the queen. I’m just a butler not the errand boy … that’s Nick’s job.”

  
“Eleanor has been distance from me perhaps she wants better. I mean I came from rags, she came from riches. “

  
Liam launches his fork at Louis’ arm, “Don’t put yourself down, you’re a great guy. Eleanor is lucky to have you, in fact we all are. Don’t let your past be your present.”

  
Louis looks at Liam before getting up and going into his room.

  
Eleanor never liked the idea of Louis and her sharing a room. She liked her private time alone and she felt that her husband would ruin that. Eleanor liked Louis but she never really loved him. She got used to the idea of the marriage and being a wife to him.

 

 

 

It seemed like all Louis did was spend time in his room. Eleanor was off with Liam and Fizzy somewhere in the kingdom. The twins started going to a private school for princes and princesses, despite being locals.  
Louis was alone.

  
These were very few moments were he wished his mother was still alive. Surely, she would have been rambling about guardian angels by now.

He questioned his mother’s passion for these guardian angels or why she tried so much to get Louis to believe in them. Being a single mother with five children would be a hassle. It could cause a woman to go insane, so why not create a safe place?

  
Harry stood from afar looking at his person. He told God that he had to pick some flowers, which was a lie. Harry could not stop himself from lying. He wanted to break all the rules to meet him again.

  
He felt drawn to Louis and his pretty eyes.  
“We exist, Louis.” Harry wondered out loud.

  
He hated how he could hear Louis’ thoughts.  
Louis looked at his surrounding, “W-Who s-said that?” He walks towards the lamp and pulled the string. He saw nothing. He saw nothing at all.

  
Harry inhaled slowly and closes his eyes. He walked closer to Louis, “I said that, Louis.”

His wings were looking so beautiful and white, like the snow you see in the movies. His short curly hair tucked behind his eyes.

  
Louis gazed at the naked man with the wings, “What the fuck are you?” Louis was in awe of his beauty, his rosy pink lips and his milky white skin. He looked so pure and God-like.

  
Harry smiled causing his lips curved upwards, “I am your guardian angel, Harry. God sent me here to meet you. “

  
Louis blinked slowly before pinching himself, “So my ears heard right… wow, you’re real. Are all angels naked and look soft like you?” 

_What the fuck_ , Louis thought.

  
Harry’s lips curved into a pout, “Are you not happy to see me? I tried my best to look good for you.”

  
“You’re not supposed to be real….. Let’s find you some clothes,” Louis said rushing to find pants for this angel, “A fucking angel… I bet my mum would have looked to see you. Fuck an angel”

  
Louis threw the clothes on Harry.

  
“What am I going to do with these clothes?” Harry asked. He held the pants with his hands; he placed it on his head.

  
Louis slapped his hand over his face, “They go on your legs, Angel boy.” He stared at the milky skinned boy in awe. He just found himself an angel which means two things, his mother was right and guardian angels exist.

  
Harry sat on Louis’ bed. He felt relaxed laying there naked. All angels in heaven wore no clothes, as many believed that clothes made them human. Harry loved being nude. He never really felt shy to be in his birthday suit.

Louis pinched himself and closed his eyes. He opened them to see Harry still there. Part of him wanted it to be a dream or a funny drunken story to share with Liam.

 

  
Harry has been flying in and out in heaven to me Louis. Harry has learnt how to hide his wings and look like a human.

Eleanor questioned Louis’s new curly hair friend, and his beauty. He looked so pretty to be real.

  
Liam found the entire thing weird; his best mate suddenly has another friend. He was not jealous of Louis spending time with Harry, he was the complete opposite. Liam did little to none of his duties since Louis was always out of the palace.

  
Somehow, today was different for Louis. He found himself requesting to take the palace car and declining the palace driver to drive him around the kingdom.

  
The cute little angel was in the palace garden looking at the plants. He took a watering can and filled it up.

He poured water on the roses and the Daisies he was growing for the twins. His eyebrows scrunched together in concentration, he did not notice Louis’ presence behind him.

  
He felt two pairs of hands on eyes, covering them. The watering can took a fall to the ground, making a pool of water to surround their feet.

Louis smiled to himself. He felt different and he could not understand this sudden feeling.

  
“Didn’t your mother teach you not to sneak on someone? “ Harry said, trying to remove himself from Louis’ embrace. But this only caused him to embrace Harry more.

  
Louis chuckled embracing the angel in his arms. “She didn’t but I guess I know now.“Harry placed his hands over Louis’,” Let’s go for a midday day and lunch, Love. I promise it would be nice.”  
“It better be.”

 

The pair drove for forty minutes around the kingdom. Harry smiled when Louis held his hand.

  
“I like this, Louis.” Harry says looking at Louis.

  
He stares at his eyes then his nose and finally his lips. He wishes nothing but to kiss Louis.

  
“I’m glad you like it, Angel.” Louis states as he parks the car. He opens the door for Harry, and then proceeds to the trunk to grab their food.

Liam had packed a basket for the duo.  
Louis took out the basket and lays the pink blanket on the grass for them to sit on.

  
“Thank you, Louis” Harry declares staring at Louis.

  
Louis smiles at the angel warmly, “Angel, no need to thank me.”

  
Harry pulls Louis towards his body.

  
The man raised his eyebrows in confusion but disregarded it. Harry was a bit endearing these days. It was like he got attached to him.

  
“Louis, this is against the rules but can you kiss me?”

  
Louis beams cupping Harry’s cheeks, “My only Angel.” He leans in, letting their lips touch.

  
Harry’s back is on the grass while Louis’ body is on top of his.

  
Harry shivers when he feels Louis’ lips brush against his neck, “I want you to fuck me, please. “ Louis moans loudly when Harry removed his shirt, “ I don’t want to leave you. I just want to be with you always. This is the only way I can stay. I can’t be an angel if I am tainted. Louis, please I beg you.”

  
“ I love you, Angel but I can’t –“

  
Harry unzipped Louis’ pants, “Please Louis, for me.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it x


End file.
